


Eyes of Nobility

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ballroom Dancing, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Brawling, Coming In Pants, Compromise, Conflict of Interests, Confused Naegi Makoto, Erections, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fondling, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Ghost Kirigiri Kyoko, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Bondage, M/M, Masks, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegami, Naegiri - Freeform, Nobility, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship Negotiation, Rope Bondage, Secret Crush, Servant Naegi Makoto, Service Kink, Sexual Slavery, Spreader Bars, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Togami Byakuya, Vampires, Yaoi, blood preference, caregiver naegi makoto, drthh, elite party, elites and servants, hidden pathways, selling servants, touching through clothes, virgin naegi makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: At an elite monster ball, Vampire Noble Byakuya Togami sees Ghost Elite Kyoko Kirigiri, but he's not looking at her...he's looking at her human servant, Makoto Naegi. He wants to take the human for himself.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa Relationships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456999
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Eyes of Nobility

**Author's Note:**

> Another cool AU inspired by a post by sabitsbooki on Instagram, this time a Monster AU!  
> I wanted to go further with this fic, honestly, but I like where I ended it XD I'm not in the mood for writing smut...I also got too much homework to be thinking about that. Maybe I'll continue this...maybe!
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos, they honestly make my day <3

He was Byakuya Togami, the vampire heir to the Togami dynasty, surely to be wed to power and another person of ancient pure monster blood. This party was one of many that his family threw for him as both a status symbol and as a mate finding possibility. Everyone was in their fanciest attire in the ancient hall, and the room was packed with chatter. There were hundreds of monster heirs near his age vying for his approval as he mingled among the elite.

Yet his mind was focused on a mere  _ servant boy _ . A human who belonged to none other than his childhood friend, rival, and heir to the most famous ghost/detective lineage, Kyoko Kirigiri. However, unlike every other servant that had been chosen for every monster elite, this boy, Makoto Naegi, was different. He  _ chose _ to be Kyoko’s servant, something unheard of to monster nobility. Kyoko even considered him a friend and companion, allowing Makoto to do activities with her and hell forbid it, sleep in her room. He slept on a separate bed of course, but he was the only human servant in the hall who cared so much about his master. It made sense in some way, Makoto was Kyoko’s friend from childhood. 

Byakuya nursed a goblet of blood as he observed the room, mainly Makoto and Kyoko. The brunette boy stood with his master, even though she didn't see him like that, fetching her what she wanted. As a ghost, sometimes Kyoko was not able to hold things like goblets or plates as they phased through her. That's why every member of the Kirigiri family has a servant. 

Kyoko pointed out a glass with champagne and a slice of strawberry swiss roll cake on the table of luxury snacks. Makoto, who was wearing a masquerade mask (as all servants did at these functions to separate them from the elite), made eye contact with her, and he seemed to understand her without words. Makoto pressed the champagne flute to his own lips and took a sip, something highly frowned upon. Servants didn't get the luxury of eating or drinking at these functions. But Byakuya noticed that Kyoko was comfortable and seemed to be waiting for an answer.

He could focus his vampiric senses to hear Makoto speak, “It's regular champagne, Kyoko. It's a little tart, but I think you like that.” She nodded and Makoto pressed the champagne flute to her lips, tilting it gently and holding his other hand at her chin in case any spilled. He repeated the process for the cake before feeding her. It was likely Kyoko had some food aversions, something she had not even told Byakuya, and she trusted Makoto’s word to help her pick what to eat and drink.

Byakuya was both shocked and baffled. Why on earth did Kyoko, who used to hate humankind fiercely, trust Makoto with her life? And why on earth were all his senses telling him to grab the boy and drink his blood?

Well, there was a mundane answer to his second question: vampires tended to have blood preferences. His father loved the sour blood of misfortunates and his mother loved the bitter blood of liars. Byakuya was still getting to know his preference, but Makoto’s scent was sticking out to him in the room, smelling like a sweet aroma of honey and tea. Something about Makoto made Byakuya want him. Putting down his wine glass of blood, something rather tasteless to him without his preference, he left Jekyll Hyde monster Toko Fukawa and approached Kyoko and Makoto. Makoto had just finished feeding her.

“Kirigiri.” One word was enough to get her attention, but she took her time patting her face with her handkerchief before acknowledging him.

“Byakuya.” She turned to him, her cloudy lavender eyes clearly reminding him that they were both monsters of equal footing.

“I have a proposition.” He didn’t want to be too graphic in front of prying ears. “Come to the back room.” Byakuya lead the way, Kyoko following with Makoto right behind her. “Alone.” His voice was sharp, addressing Makoto. Kyoko nodded, dismissing him from her side temporarily. Byakuya snapped his fingers though, summoning his two human servants, Komaeda and Hajime, who each held Makoto’s arms in a firm grip. Makoto squeaked, which alerted Kyoko. She stopped floating and following him, and turned back to Makoto.

“He will be fine, I just don’t want him sticking his nose where humans do not belong.” Kyoko glared at the servants holding her friend before growling and turning back to Byakuya. She continued to float and follow him to a room. Unknown to her, the two pulled Makoto to a back corridor and carried him in a room on the upper floor.

Kyoko quickly addressed him, “We are not getting married, Byakuya. Why are you pulling me away to offer a proposition?”

Byakuya took a step further into the room, barely acknowledging Kyoko as she stood at the door, “It’s not a proposition for you. It is...of smaller scale.”

Kyoko continued to glare, the fogginess around her rising from her, “What is your proposition?”

Byakuya ran his finger over his left fang, smiling though Kyoko couldn’t see him, “I want your servant. Clearly he has something about him that is catching my attention. You clearly haven’t trained him well, you’d think he actually  _ cares _ about you.”

Kyoko’s fog spread around the room in a thick cloud as she got angrier, “Makoto is my friend, he is not a bargaining chip. I refuse.”

Byakuya turned and smirked, “You are in no position to refuse. I believe you owe me a favor. He is what I want.”

Kyoko, who was typically very calm and quiet, raised her voice, “I don’t care, you can’t have him. He’s special, and I’m not letting you turn him into a brainless puppet like your dummies.”

Byakuya’s eyes moved ever so slightly to access Kyoko, saying, “Lower your fog. This is simply a business transaction. Servants are bought, sold, and gifted between families all the time.”

Kyoko smirked back, matching his cockiness, “You would say that, you heartless bastard. Makoto is no commodity. I will not let you keep him.” It was less than a second before both of them moved in a superhuman brawl. They fought out their problems, with Byakuya kicking fiercely and Kyoko making her body phase and tried to possess him.

Kyoko ended up on the floor with Byakuya pinning her wrists down on the carpet. There had been some blood spilt, with Togamily’s wrist and cheek bleeding. Kyoko frowned, but then smirked, saying, “You may have won, but I still got you marked. So I can implement one rule: you can drink his blood, but you cannot keep Makoto.”

Byakuya hissed as the wounds closed on his body, then he smirked, “Fine. But I will drink his blood and make him my own.” Byakuya retracted and Kyoko floated back to standing position. She was upset, but that’s how a brawl worked. Byakuya knocked on his bookcase, opening a tunnel of interconnected hallways into each room of the mansion. He motioned for Kyoko to go in first, then he closed the hidden door behind them.

Makoto struggled as his wrists were tied together and he was forced into a kneeling position. When he kept kicking, Hajime got a spreader bar and cuffed it to his ankles to stop him. Just as Komaeda finished tying knots on his wrist, the bookshelf in that room moved, revealing Byakuya and Kyoko.

Makoto called out to her, “Kyoko!” Then he saw the somber look in her eyes and his heart broke. She didn't need to tell him that something was about to happen. 

Byakuya commented, “I'd prefer him standing.” Komeada and Hajime pulled Makoto up to his feet so fast, he felt dizzy. His legs were uncomfortably spread due to the bar. Kyoko floated to him and untied his mask. Makoto knew what that meant: a trade. He was being traded or made to do something that wasn't for Kyoko..

Kyoko told him after she held his hand, “I'll get you back shortly, but for now...you're his.” The look on her face said everything else, and Makoto began to tear up. Komeada and Hajime went to her side, exchanged until she got Makoto back. Fighting emotions, she floated to the door and phased through it, Komaeda and Hajime opening the door to follow her.

Makoto didn't have a moment to comprehend, as Byakuya was in front of him, fingers under his chin and thumb on his lower lip. His lips parted and Byakuya looked him over as a prize. He inhaled sharply, taking in the warm scent Makoto was emanating. 

“I've had my eye on you, human. Something about you is so delicious, I want to devour you.” He teleported begins Makoto, startling him, “I can't keep you, but while I have you, I'm going to enjoy myself.” One hand crept around to rub Makoto’s nipple through his uniform, the other was on Makoto’s crotch. 

As much as Makoto flinched and bit his lip, he heeded Kyoko’s word: never act out against a monster elite, you could be punished by death even for self defense. Byakuya was taller than the brunette, so his crotch pressed up against the lumbar of Makoto’s spine. Byakuya continued to inhale in the thick fragrance that Nakoto admitted, smelling his hair, neck, and unbuttoning his uniform to expose his shoulder. 

Makoto shivered and clenched his tied fists as Byakuya kissed and licked his neck. Byakuya's eyes were crimson red at this point, looking over Makoto's pale skin for the perfect spot to bite. Not a vein, he was planning to enjoy Makoto for a long time. 

Byakuya asked Makoto candidly, “What did Kyoko make you do for her? Does she ask you to service her?” His hand tightened around Makoto’s crotch and he immediately knew what Byakuya meant.

“N-No…! She doesn't…!” Makoto's breath hastened, he felt strange. He wanted to fall to his knees, but knew it would be too much of a victory for the vampire to see. 

“Pity. Most servants learn to pleasure their masters.” He tilted Makoto’s head back to rest against him as he moved his other hand from his crotch to touch him all over. “They learn every kink and desire their master asks of them.” Byakuya unbuttoned Makoto's uniform to touch Makoto's warm skin with his cold ones. “They learn to be prepared for whenever their master needs to be serviced. It's not about their pleasure, it's their master’s.” Makoto breathed heavily and he tried to hold back any whining or moaning. He wasn't a toy, a sex doll to be used on command. He refused to believe it, even as Byakuya unbuttoned his trousers. 

“I see why she cares for you, you never stop fighting.” He tilted Makoto's head to face away from him. “But I love breaking my playthings.” Byakuya focused on a spot on his neck, simultaneously biting down and putting his hands inside of Makoto’s underwear.

Makoto broke, he moaned out and he shook. Byakuya was fondling him and drinking his blood at the same time. His resistance quelled and he simply shook in response to the sensory overload. 

Byakuya was overwhelmed by how good Makoto's blood tasted. All his life, blood offered to him always tasted watery and unappealing, drank as a necessity and not a pleasure. But this...this blood was pleasurable. Makoto had thick blood, and it tasted so sweet. He focused on getting Makoto hard, as his mother told him that blood that was followed by an orgasm tasted like ecstasy. 

Byakuya could feel Makoto's emotions rushing into him as he drank. He could feel the warmth, happiness, satisfaction...and all of it was for Kyoko. Byakuya could taste Makoto’s happiness in caring for Kyoko, being by her side, acting as a companion and best friend. 

Byakuya knew then...the blood preference he had was purity. Makoto was the only one who came to monster elite events of his own will, never feeling forced. He cared for Kyoko every day because it made  _ him  _ happy. He didn't have ulterior motives in doing so. He was pure. 

... _ and it was delicious. _

Makoto panted out as his knees began to buckle “I'm...I'm going to…” Byakuya sped his pace and listened to Makoto's voice as he came. Byakuya felt the servant’s whole body shake from it, and his blood tasted even better for just a minute. Makoto was his ecstasy...a mere servant boy had given him the best meal he had ever experienced.

Makoto buckled, Byakuya catching him with one arm. Byakuya closed his eyes and said to a gasping Makoto, “I see why she chose you. You're more than a servant. You are the best thing that happened to her.” And the best thing that happened to him, in a sense. 


End file.
